Sáciame
by Ruedi
Summary: Ella, estaba hambrienta de poder. Y, él, hambriento de destrucción. Necesitaba alimentarla para complacer su propia hambruna interna. (King Shadow/Tikhaos. Basado en el cómic "Sonic Universe". One-shot)


Buenas, buenas. Sepan disculpar que no haya actualizado el otro fanfic. El capítulo nuevo de ése está en proceso nnU

Les ofrezco, un pequeño one-shot acerca de una mínima interacción que se dio a conocer en los cómics de "Sonic Universe" (números 6 y 7, respectivamente, sino me equivoco): hablo de King Shadow y Tikhaos.

**Para los que no sepan quiénes son o qué es lo que pasa, citaré, a continuación la información en español que la Wikia de Sonic comparte:**

"_Tikhaos es una entidad de la funsión de el espirítu de Tikal ligado a la mutación Chao, convirtio el agua elemental, Chaos, desde Mobius: X Years Later. Aunque fisícamente compuesto de Chao cuerpo de agua cuando es normal, ellos conservan la forma de Tikal, así como una semblanza de su personalidad. Tikhaos exhibe un " hambre" de Chaos Energy, posiblemente para mantener su forma, pero en caso de sobrecarga con ellos se pierde el control y se transforman en el salvaje dios del agua, Perfect Tikhaos. A ella también le disgusta ser llamada " Tikhaos"._

_Tikhaos fue colocado de alguna manera en las catacumbas profundas dentro del Castill Mobius durante el gobierno de King Shadow junto con E-107 Theta y Anarchy Beryl Bomb, ya que se la consideraba una amenaza para Mobius y tuvo que ser puesta en cuarentena._

_Poco después de la celebración de los Cinco Años De Paz, el ex King Shadow se restauró a partir animación suspendida por Lien-Da, y procedió a liberar a Tikhaos de su encarcelamiento. Desesperadamente " hambre" de parte de energía del Caos, Shadow de su entrega con una cantidad ecxesiva de los poderes del Caos, lo que resulta de la entidad Tikal perder el control y la transformación de Perfect Tikhaos. El monstruo asoló el Castillo Mobius, y después se preparó para hacer frente a los Future Freedom Fighters."_

(Fuente, Sonic Wikia. es .sonic. wikia wiki / Tikhaos –los espacios porque ff. Net no deja poner links-)

**Quiero agradecer a Rinoa83 por ser tan gentil de brindarme la información que necesitaba acerca de éstos dos. ¡Mil gracias, Rinoa! ¡Te deseo éxitos en los proyectos de traducción de los cómics! Haces un trabajo increíble :) **

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Archie Comics, SEGA of America, etc.

Sáciame

**Capítulo único: Hambre**

_Ella, estaba hambrienta de poder. Y, él, hambriento de destrucción. Necesitaba alimentarla para complacer su propia hambruna interna._

_¿He dicho hambrienta? ¡Famélica! ¡Tikhaos estaba famélica! Y el viejo y renovado King Shadow la alimentaría._

_Después de todo, él también estaba muerto de hambre… ¡Hambre para saciar con destrucción! ¡Era la única manera de recobrar la paz que é había prometido! Lo había hecho con tiranía. Ahora, era el turno de la destrucción, del caos._

_Hizo caso omiso de aquélla molesta equidna, Lien-Da, quien, a pesar de ser la causa por la que volvía a la vida, no habría nada ni nadie que le impidiera llegar hasta sus propósitos._

_Se adelantó hacia las cambumbas y allí la vio: encerrada en esa cúpula de cristal, se encontraba la criatura en cuarentena. La criatura que podía desatar un descontrol de índole catastrófico: justo lo que él quería._

_Se acercó a paso lento con una sonrisa maligna. Cruzó su mirada con ella, Tikhaos, y percibió la súplica que le daba: ¡más! ¡Quería alimentarse de poder! Soltó una sonora risa: claro que la alimentaría. A ella y a él._

_Destruyó la campana de cristal con un sonido ensordecedor. Oía los gritos de Lien-Da y varios guardias. Se deshizo de las molestias._

_Ahora, ya nada importaba: sólo "ella", él… y aquélla furiosa saciedad._

_¿Tienes hambre, Tikhaos? ¿Quieres poder? ¡King Shadow te lo ofrecerá! ¡Te saciará tanto y tan profundamente que perderás el control, no serás tú misma y pedirás más, más y más!… ¡Hasta que ya no quepa en ti! ¡Hasta que el poder Chaos que te ofrece sea tanto que no puedas con él!_

_Míralo, King Shadow, con ésos penetrantes ojos rojos, como la llama de la destrucción, te otorga más, antigua criatura benévola. No rechaces lo que más quieres, ¡aquél tiránico erizo sabe que anhelas más! _

_Y se ríe. King Shadow se ríe: ¡la paz vendrá luego de la destrucción!_

_Y, mientras que sacia el hambre de ella, él se va nutriendo de lo que está por venir._

_Se desata la catástrofe._

_Tikhaos ha sido saciada, ha llegado al punto máximo hasta que no pudo soportarlo. Y, como si se tratase de un orgasmo, explota y se transforma: en una criatura irreconocible, que desata la destrucción, inculca la ira por todo lo que se le aproxima en el camino._

_Y el viejo rey oscuro, saciándose con ésa destrucción que provocó, está fuera de sí: ¡la paz! ¡Tendrán la paz que tanto ella quería! ¡Pero sufrirán por lo que hicieron! _

_¡Destruye, Tikhaos! ¡Destruye y sé el génesis para la paz! ¡Sólo cuando ésta esté establecida, luego de la destrucción, volverá, King Shadow, otra vez, y ellos verán la paz que tanto su tierna amiga humana había anhelado!_

_Destruye, bestia perfecta, y, mientras lo haces, acaba con el hambre de destrucción de aquél violento erizo malvado. _

El castillo se derrumba, las catacumbas perecen, King Shadow es consumido por sus ansias de destrucción en pos de una paz errónea. Sus sueños de un nuevo mundo son destrozados por el caos de la criatura que él mismo alimentó y por los nuevos salvadores del planeta.

_Se ha saciado tu hambre y no obtuviste nada, criatura hambrienta de poder._

_Se ha saciado tu hambre y obtuviste nada, viejo rey tiránico._

_King Shadow yace perdido, por ahí, entre miles de escombros. Pronuncia el nombre de la mujer por la que pide la paz._

Pero así no es la paz, King Shadow. ¡Muere y perece por tu hambre!

OoOoOo

Ok, vuelvo con algo extraño (vivo haciendo extrañezas x'D). Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba éste idea por la cabeza y nunca tuve el valor de desarrollarla. Soy una gran fanática del Shadow y Tikal y, cuando una amiga me dice "¡Shadow y Tikal interactúan en el cómic de Archie!", sinceramente, no podía creerlo. Imagínense mi cara de desilusión cuando encontré a Tikhaos y King Shadow x'D

Ah, no sé por qué esto terminó siendo una alusión al saciar el hombre con el deseo sexual. No me pregunten… Creo que una de mis clases en la universidad me afectó x'D

No espero que guste mucho, pero bueno… Últimamente, tengo ideas extrañas en la cabeza…


End file.
